Bubble Gum
by Riyuji.Raicho
Summary: There were only three things on Kyou's mind: how he got into detention, getting home and bubble gum.


**Bubble Gum**  
By: Riyuji

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. They belong to Natsuki Takaya and Hana to Yume. 

**Author's Notes**: Would anyone believe me if I said that this idea came from eating bubble gum while studying for a Philosophy quiz? Thought not… 

---

"Hey, it's not like it's my fault." Souma Kyou shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He looked out the window, watching as the other students of Kaibara High School made their way out the gates and off school premises. 

Chew. Chew. Blow. Pop. 

"Dammit!" he shouted, slamming a fist onto the desktop. He had just seen Yuki and Tohru and it seemed as if the two were have quite a friendly talk. "What's that damn rat doing now?" He crossed his arms over his chest and threw his feet onto the table. 

Chew. Chew. 

"Man, why are you so damn slow?" muttered Kyou as he glanced up at the clock above the blackboard. They were usually dismissed at 3:25 but he had to stay an extra hour, due to whatever wrongdoing he was accused for, and the clock only read 3:32. 

Blow. 

Kyou huffed, thinking of someway to pass the time. How he ended up in detention was beyond him. He had decided that he didn't want to recall how he ended up in that quiet room in the first place. 

Pop. Chew. Chew. 

He heard his stomach grumble. He tried to ignore it but it seemed that his appetite wasn't going to give up without a fight. "Shut up," he said in a low voice. The cat swore that if anyone saw or heard him, he'd rip the living daylight out of them. 

Chew. 

The boy couldn't help but think what food could be at home waiting for him. He wasn't crazy enough to risk taking a bite from whatever remaining food he still had in his bento. There was a small chance that the teacher-in-charge would catch him and give him more… timeout. That was one chance he did not want to take. 

Blow. Pop. 

It wasn't like he had anything to do there but when he thought about it he remembered that he wouldn't have anything better to do back at home either. But who in all levels of hell would rather choose to stay locked up in detention than to be at home to do whatever he wished? 

Chew. 

"A demented psycho like Yuki, that's who." 

Blow. 

"I mean, what's that rat that I don't got? What does _she_ he in him that I don't have?" By _she_ Kyou was obviously talking about Tohru. He began naming a couple of traits the prince had that he may not have to no one in particular. 

Pop. Chew. 

"Man, I must sound like a fool talking to myself like this." But considering that he didn't really have many friends it wasn't so odd when he began talking to himself. 

Blow. 

"Why am I thinking about this anyway?" 

Pop. 

He turned to the clock again and realized the time. Almost half an hour has passed and the clock now read 3:58. "Only half an hour to go." 

Chew. Chew. Chew. Blow. Pop! 

A tick began to form on the cat's head. Just one more and I'll… 

Chew. Blow. POP! 

"Dammit! Will you stop doing that?" Kyou shouted, standing from his chair. 

The cow turned his head and faced the cat. "You were talking to me?" Hatsuharu asked, still chewing on the gum. "Stop doing what?" 

Chew. Blow. Pop. 

Kyou pointed in annoyance. "That!" 

"Which? This?" Haru blew another bubble, just to get on Kyou's nerves. 

Chew. Chew. Chew. Blow. Blow. POP! 

"Yes, that! Dammit!" 

Haru threw an arm over the chair and leaned backward. "What if I don't want to?" A smirk began to grow on Haru's face, making Kyou aware that Black Haru could come out at any moment. "You're probably just jealous 'cause you can't blow a bubble." 

"Like hell I can!" 

"Then bring it on," said Haru somewhat calmly. 

"Why don't we just take it outside?!" Kyou grabbed Haru's shirt collar and raised him to eye level. 

"Souma Kyou! Souma Hatsuharu! Get back to your seats and keep quiet unless you both want to get an extra fifteen minutes here!" shouted the teacher. "That's what got both of you in here in the first place." 

Peeved, Kyou plopped back on the chair while Haru simply sat back down. 

Chew. Chew. Blow. Pop. 

"DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO QUIT THAT!" 

"You just earned yourself another fifteen minutes, Souma Kyou!" 

"Dammit!" 

Haru just continued chewing on his gum. 

Blow. 

POP! 

-EnD-

**Author's Note**: Originally, it was supposed to be Uotani stuck with Kyou in detention but Haru would just make things much more interesting. Yes, I thought of the whole thing while studying for Philo. 


End file.
